Prior art cardioversion and defibrillation methods typically require high energy shocks which may be extremely traumatic to the patient. A typical transthoracic cardioversion shock may have an energy range of between 80 joules and 200 joules. A typical transthoracic defibrillation shock may have an energy range between 100 joules and 400 joules. Both shocks ordinarily derive from an electrical pulse, either monophasic or multiphasic, having a duration between about 2 milliseconds and 10 milliseconds. Ordinarily such shocks require that a conscious patient be anesthetized.
I have discovered a method and apparatus for cardioverting or defibrillating a patient's heart, without requiring that the patient be anesthetized. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cardioverting or defibrillating a patient, which are significantly less traumatic to the patient and do not require the use of anesthesia on a conscious patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for cardioverting or defibrillating a patient, which method and apparatus are relatively simple in operation yet produce highly effective results.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.